nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Drifter (short)
The Drifter is the introduction cutscene to the A Joker's Debt expansion for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction and features Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter, who are aboard The Derelict as they are checking up on something that caught their attention. However, Drifter comes up with an idea; one that would give them even more time. Voice Cast *Todd Haberkorn as Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter *Eric Roberts as Mr. Tachibana clone *Julie Nathanson as Samantha Maxis *RoachTheIntelCollector as CIA Agent 1 *Greedyselfish as CIA Agent 2 *Zombiehunter115 as CDC Agent Plot On The Derelict, Mr. Tachibana and his host The Drifter are checking up on something about the Black Armoury which was brought to their attention by Vessa and Elena. However, The Drifter then has a thought about their situation. Telling Mr. Tachibana, he deduces that they would need Who's Who II for it to properly work. After realizing they had no more of the soft drink, they make a trip to Death's Tower where they encounter the original Samantha Maxis, two CIA agents and a CDC operative that Mr. Tachibana had tricked and imprisoned within that timeline. After a small conversation, the two Jokers, in their shared body, clean out the supply of Who's Who II from the "perk machine" and clear out before the Hellhounds had appeared in that timeline. Once back in the "rip" timeline, they undergo the task while Mr. Tachibana summons a clone who then uses Ace of Spades to shoot them in the leg, causing The Drifter to enter "afterlife mode" and takes over the clone's body, as he was told. Successful in doing so, they both are made aware of the presence of Tex Mechanica, who had been watching from the side and holds them both at gunpoint, saying he wanted to chat with "Dredgen" who is in fact The Drifter. Tex and The Drifter then go to discuss, the former agreeing to a game of cards at the same time. Transcript On The Derelict somewhere in the Valentine system, the crew and personnel of the Black Armoury used The Drifter's personal starship as their main headquarters, which was okay with The Drifter, of course. In his personal quarters, The Drifter had an idea that he wanted to tell Mr. Tachibana, and took control of his body. *'The Drifter': Hey, I just had an idea. Mr. Tachibana responds by doing the same, regaining control of their shared body while The Drifter continues to do so as well whenever he replies as does Mr. Tachibana. *'Mr. Tachibana': What is it now? Better not be another, "oh, let's just kill this body and we're both free!" Cause that's not how it works. *'The Drifter': No, no, no. You say you clone yourself with a soft drink, right? *'Mr. Tachibana': You said that was a joke, so why should I explain to you about that? *'The Drifter': Listen, hear me out alright? This soft drink, I think we could put it to good use. Huh, whaddya think? *'Mr. Tachibana': What do you have in mind? *'The Drifter': Really? You're asking me? *'Mr. Tachibana': Oh. That's how you want to use it. But that could create some complications. Dire complications. *'The Drifter': I know, I know. We'll work it out later, so please come on, let's just do this. *'Mr. Tachibana': Separating myself from any of my hosts could end fatally, and don't get me wrong, but as much as I hated you the first few months, I've grown to respect you. *'The Drifter': The feeling's mutual, but this is a chance. Even if I do die, well...you and I had a good run, huh? Could you at least agree to that? *'Mr. Tachibana': For a "rogue lightbearer", you are not so bad. (sighs) Alright. *'The Drifter': Where do you keep those drinks, anyways? Mr. Tachibana regains control and goes over to the refrigerator in the corner where he keeps the Who's Who II drinks but opens it to find there were no more. *'The Drifter': Well? *'Mr. Tachibana': Oh yeah, I used the last bottle to clone myself in order to keep track of Ace. That kid said something about a debt so I made a clone to watch over him. *'The Drifter': Is there any particular place you get them? *'Mr. Tachibana': Yeah. There's this place that's on some sort of loop. *'The Drifter': What do you mean "loop"? *'Mr. Tachibana': Complicated, but better if I just show you. Ready? *'The Drifter': You know, I don't think I'll get used to this...warping or teleporting, or whatever you call it, but yes! Mr. Tachibana thinks of the place he mentioned and the Nexus Apparition Lotus moves him from the "rip" Rose Squad timeline to the timeline that Death's Tower is located within. After sometime, the Joker arrives in a forest where he has always found himself whenever coming to this location and timeline. Confused, The Drifter begins to wonder if it worked properly, again. *'The Drifter': This is why I never get used to it. We always end up at some place else and not where we want to be. *'Mr. Tachibana': We're fine. This is the spot where I always find myself when I come here. Mr. Tachibana looks off into the distance and sees the place where they were going. A hotel that looks completely abandoned, filled with a void atmosphere and the sound of zombies screeching in the distance causes the Joker to move along towards the building. *'The Drifter': So...this is an abandoned hotel. Is this where you keep the drinks? *'Mr. Tachibana': Just keep quiet. I don't want her to know I'm back here. *'The Drifter': Her? As The Drifter asks who "her" is, Samantha Maxis appears with two CIA agents and a CDC operative behind her as she spooks Mr. Tachibana, who jumps. *'Samantha': YOU! *'Mr. Tachibana': That Samantha! *'Samantha': What. Are. You. Doing. Back. Here? *'The Drifter': Uh, you know this person, or girl? *'Samantha': Why are you looking away? *'Mr. Tachibana': Yes, I know her. She is Samantha Maxis. Well, one of the Samantha Maxis' I know. *'Samantha': Stop talking like that! Look at me when I speak to you! *'The Drifter': Listen here, kid, we're just here for something, alright? *'Samantha': The last time you told me you were here for something, you imprisoned me here! For centuries! *'The Drifter': You did what? *'Mr. Tachibana': Hey, I needed exactly four pla- I mean people here in order for me grab the drink we need, okay? No people, no drink. Simple. Both Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter then feel as if something had shot their body as they fell to the ground, feeling the force and impact of several bullets hitting them. Sam and her "allies" got confused, wondering exactly why he was acting hurt when no one touched him. *'Samantha': What are you doing? You're not tricking me this time. The Jokers recover, rubbing their chest and trying to figure out what just happened to them. *'The Drifter': If you're gonna kill us, at least give some warning first. *'CIA Agent 1': We didn't even touch you. *'CIA Agent 2': Yeah, our weapons are empty. We've been waiting for the Hellhounds. *'CDC Agent': Oddly, those gold-greenish floating things haven't really appeared lately either. *'Mr. Tachibana': We don't have time for this. We just need Who's Who II, and we're gone. *'Samantha': Free us first. *'Mr. Tachibana': What? *'Samantha': I said free us. *'Mr. Tachibana': Doing so could cause complications, Sam. I mean, I confined you here for a reason. If this place isn't active, everything will disappear, even the drinks I need from this location. *'CIA Agent 2': Wait, when you brought us here, you said that it was important? *'CDC Agent': Yeah, you never mentioned anything about being here for eternity. *'The Drifter': We'll free you... however the hell that is done. *'Mr. Tachibana': There. Free. Samantha and the agents look each other, wondering if they actually were free, however Mr. Tachibana deduces to The Drifter that freeing them would bring dire complications to the "higher place". *'Samantha': Are we really? *'CIA Agent 1': How do we leave? *'Mr. Tachibana': You leave however you want, friend. Mr. Tachibana goes to the Who's Who II perk machine, opening it and grabbing every bottle within it, putting them away that seemed impossible for him to do so, in his pockets. Fog then begins to roll in as everyone hears a voice "Fetch me their souls!" coming from the sky. *'The Drifter': Okay, let's go now. I wouldn't want to find out what that means. *'Mr. Tachibana': You and me both, friend. As Samantha and the agents prepare to ward off the Hellhounds, they notice that Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter are already gone. Back on ''The Derelict, the two Jokers prepare what The Drifter had in mind.'' *'The Drifter': Okay, how does this cloning process work? *'Mr. Tachibana': I'd have to harm myself. What Samantha and those agents called "getting downed", some sort of contraption. *'The Drifter': Harm yourself? In what way? *'Mr. Tachibana': Firing a round into myself, well us. To sustain enough damage that we'd be considered "downed" and one of us will enter what I call "afterlife mode" and take over someone else's body. *'The Drifter': As easy as that? *'Mr. Tachibana': But first, I told one of the clones we have to come here. *'The Drifter': What for? Just as he asks, one of Mr. Tachibana's clones appear out of nowhere, drawing Ace of Spades from their holster and fires off a round into their leg, "downing" them as The Drifter enters "afterlife mode" and is told to morph into the clone in order to suppress its conscious and eventually take over the clone's body, allowing him to remain in a separate body. Mr. Tachibana remains on the floor, holding onto his leg and trying to stop the bleeding caused by the Ace of Spades' round. The Drifter in his new body then helps him up as they both hear clapping coming from their right to see Tex Mechanica sitting, watching them. *'Tex': Haha. What an amazing show. You get yourself to shoot yourself? You just took "attempted suicide" to a whole new level. The Drifter and Mr. Tachibana attempt to draw their weapons, however Tex quick-draws two hand cannons, holding them both at gunpoint. *'Tex': Ah, ah. No, no. Not this time. Now which one of you idiots is Dredgen? *'The Drifter': It isn't Dredgen no more. Drifter's the name now. *'Tex': Yeah, sure. We need to talk. The Drifter gets a feeling he'd either be killed or if Tex really wanted to talk. Seeing no choice, he goes with Tex and leaves Mr. Tachibana to tend to the wound in his leg. The two go to discuss whatever Tex wanted, and agree to a game of cards while they talk. Videos The Drifter and Tex Mechanica Trivia *Mr. Tachibana almost breaks the "fourth wall" by mentioning the players who'd be playing Death's Tower, but stops himself from doing so. *Community members RoachTheIntelCollector, Greedyselfish and Zombiehunter115 all make cameo appearances, voicing the CIA agents and CDC operative, respectively. **Additionally, these three collaborated with Morningwood Arts previously on the Eclipse Warfare project, making create three games. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Morningwood Entertainment films